


Hale Storm

by Venezia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Bartender!Derek, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Human Derek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venezia/pseuds/Venezia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Stiles' 21st birthday and his friends take him to the hottest club in town, Hale Storm. Stiles gets more than he bargained for though when he catches the eye fothe owners son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hale Storm

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a fun little thing and a Bartender AU. Everything is unbeta'd so any mistakes are my own, feel free to point any of them out. 
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy!

"Guys! Honestly, I'm flattered that you want to take me out but I really don't need to go to some club for my twenty first birthday." Stiles argued as Danny rifled through his closet, pulling out clothes and scowling at them while Scott sat in the corner, laughing.

Danny finally found something he thought was acceptable and threw it at Stiles, then turned to Scott, "What are you laughing at Scott? We're going to Hale Storm and you're not   
exactly dressed for the part either."

Scott looked down at his jeans and red tshirt, "What? It's not like I'm going home with any of the guys."

"Just because you're not going home with any of them, doesn't mean that they won't still hit on you. I mean you may not be gay, but you're still an attractive guy," Danny argued.

"Well, if your dragging me out, can we atleast get going? If I'm gonna have my first hangover tomorrow, we better get started." Stiles said as he came out of the bathroom and Danny looked appreciatively at him apparently proud of his work.

\-----------------

"ID's" The guard at the door said as Stiles, Scott, and Danny made it to the front of the line. They all pulled their ID's, showed the guard, and then were admitted to the club. Stiles looked around with a grin on his face, he looked at the bar and the dance floor, both flooded with people. 

"Ok, so I know I complained about coming, but this is awesome!" Stiles yelled over the music and Danny and Scott slapped his back, steering him towards the bar. 

 

"It's time for your first drink! Make it a good one!" Danny shouted, finding an empty spot at the bar and and shouldering their way into it.  
While they waited for a bartender, they turned around, looking at the dance floor. Danny found a guy and gave Stiles a grin before leaving him at the bar with Scott and making his   
way to the dance floor. Danny began dancing just as a deep voice made Stiles turn around. He turned around, his jaw dropping when he saw the bartender.

Derek smiled at the guy and watched as he snapped his mouth shut, "You sure you're old enough to be drinking?"

"Uhh... wha-.... Yeah, just turned twenty one today!" The guy replied and pulled out his ID.

 

Derek looked at the ID. Stiles Stilinski, twenty one, but he sure didn't look like it, "Well... Stiles, seeing as you just turned twenty one, the first drink is on the house. What will it be?"

Stiles floundered to come up with something but he didn't know the names of any drink, "Surprise me."

"You got it." Derek flashed him another smile and turned around, pulling a shot glass down and pulled down two bottles of liqour. 

Stiles saw a Bailey's label and almond liqour. Derek poured a splash of each into the shot glass, then he added a dollop of whip cream to the top and grinned at Stile, "There you   
go."

Stiles looked at it, trying to determine what it was when everyone around him, started cheering and crowding around him. Stiles looked at Scott, who just shrugged. Danny pushed his way through the crowd and came to Stiles' side, his eyes wide, "Dude.. do you know what that is?"

"No..." Stiles replied, looking at the drink and reaching for it but Danny slapped his hand.

Danny glared at him, "No! You can't pick it up! Stiles... that drink is called a Blowjob. You have to put your hands behind your back, pick up the glass with mouth and down it."

"What?!" Stiles shrieked, looking at Danny then back to the bartender, "Why would you do that?!"

Derek smirked as Stiles' hands flailed, "You're in a gay club. What did you expect?"

"A little bit of class would be nice!" Stiles shrieked, "I'm not drinking that. Make me something normal!"

"Don't chicken out. Do it Stiles!" Scott urged him on and Stiles glared at him. 

"I can't believe I'm about to do this." Stiles mumbled to himself. He glared at the bartender as he put his hands behind his back and leaned over. He fit his lips around the rim and downed the glass. He dropped the empty shot glass in his hand, smirking at the bartender. He felt a small dollop of whip cream on his lip and licked it slowly, the whole time, his eyes were locked with the bartenders, " I don't think I got your name." Everyone cheered and he wasn't sure if the bartender heard him.

The bartender smirked at him, his eyes fixed on Stiles, "Derek. Derek Hale."

"Hale?! You own this place?!" Stiles asked, he'd just accepted a Blowjob from the owner of the club.

Derek chuckled, taking the shot glass back and beginning to fix another drink, "No, my parents own it. I just bartend a few nights a week, it gives me something to do and I meet alot of people. Ready for another?"

Stiles stared at the Derek curiously. Son of the Hale's and he would rather bartend than go out and live his life with their fortune. From the looks of him, Derek could have anybody he wanted, man or woman. He had broad shoulders, looked well built underneath that shirt, he had a sharp jawline shaded with a few days stubble, black hair, and gorgeous eyes, why would he spend his nights in a club serving people drinks? Unless that was how he met people. Stiles looked at Derek's mischevious face and then thought about the drink that Derek had just made for him. Was Derek hitting on him? But then why would someone like Derek hit on someone like Stiles. Maybe Stiles could have something here, he just hoped he wouldn't embarass himself in the process. Derek had asked him if he wanted another drink, he would take it and hope it wasn't as scandulous as the first but then at the same time he kind of hoped it was, "Yeah, go ahead."

"Are you sure Stiles?" Scott asked from his left where he'd been watching, "I don't want to have to nurse your hangover tomorrow."

"You guys are the ones who dragged me here! Might as well have a good time! Get a little drunk Scott, its not like you have to hit on anyone, just have a little fun." Stiles said as   
Derek set the other drink on the counter, this time in a martini glass.

The drink was kind of like an orangish-pink color and there was alt around the rim. Stiles looked to Danny for a name and Danny just smirked before whispering the name in his   
ear, "It's called a Screaming Orgasm." It's vodka, Baileys, and Kahlua."

Stiles laughed and shook his head, looking at Derek, "You couldn't resist could you?"

"Nope. I tried..." Derek flashed him a grin, and poured another one, "Come on, I'll even do it with you." 

Everyone around the bar cheered and cat called, and began chanting, "Do it! Do it! Do it!" 

 

"Come on, Stiles, don't you wanna do it with me?" Derek smiled over the rim of the glass, his tongue darting out to lick a bit of salt off.

Stiles' face heated as he picked up his glass, he was getting in way too deep here, "I'm not sure we're talking about just drinks anymore..."

Derek shrugged, "Maybe we aren't." He drank his in one go and set the glass down, "You're turn."

Stiles put the glass to his lips, the salt tingling on his lips and he tossed the glass back. The vodka stung his throat as it went down and he put the glass back on the table, smiling triumphantly, "You're good. So how long we gonna do this?"

"I can go all night long..." Derek replied, a corner of his mouth tilted up. 

Damn him. Stiles was having way too much fun to end it now and he kind of wanted to see if Derek was as good as he claimed to be, "All right then. Keep them coming and don't be shy."

Derek winked at him, "Don't worry, I won't."

"Hey! Hold up!" Danny caught Derek's arm and leaned over the counter to whisper something in his ear. 

Derek nodded and grinned and Danny pulled back. Stiles looked at Danny, "What did you tell him?"

"Nothing... it was just a little suggestion." Danny replied, grinning slyly.

Derek set a glass down in front of him and Stiles looked at the drink. It was like a light brown color with a couple ice cubes thrown in, "What is it?" Stiles picked the glass up, looking at it.

"A Little Dick." Derek replied and Stiles almost dropped the drink, sputtering. 

Stiles regained his composure after almost dropping the drink, and he winked at Derek, "I doubt it..." This time it was Derek's turn to sputter and cough and the entire crowd whistled at them, "What's in it?"

"George Dick's Whiskey and Mountain Dew." Derek replied.

Stiles tossed it back and coughed as the whiskey went down, burning his tongue and throat, "Well.. that was a little strong."

Derek chuckled, "Had enough yet?" 

"Not by a long shot." Stiles retorted.

Danny slapped him on the back, "You're doing good, man! But I'm gonna go and dance some more! Have a good night!" Danny looked back at Derek and then winked at Stiles.

"Yeah, I'm gonna head out now too. I'll catch a cab and leave Danny the car. Be careful tonight dude!" Scott yelled over the noise, "Happy Birthday!"

Danny went back to the dance floor and Scott made his way to the exit and Stiles was left at the bar with Derek. Derek leaned over the bar, his eyes fixed on Stiles, "Tell you what, drinks are on the house tonight. Hang around for a little while, I get off at eleven. We can get out of here."

"Who say's I'm going anywhere with you?" Stiles challenged and Derek smiled.

"If you weren't then you wouldn't have stuck around this long... I'll see you at eleven." Derek winked at him and went off to help other customers.

Stiles watched as Derek walked off and he looked at his phone, it was ten o'clock, he only had an hour to wait. He made his way to the dance floor and found Danny, dancing with him and another guy. He saw Derek watching him and smiling from the bar and he looked at his phone, almost eleven. He made his way to the door and waited by it. He waited for fifteen minutes until he felt an hand close around his arm and pull him through a door.

"Wha-" Stiles felt a hand clamp around his mouth and he looked up to see Derek smiling at him.

"I've been watching you for the last hour, you were driving me crazy the way you were moving your body." Derek whispered, his lips grazing Stiles' ear.

"Yeah, well the feelings mutual..." Stiles shivered as Derek worked his way from Stiles' ear to his jaw, "Listen... not that this isn't great but we aren't exactly going to do it in this... this... where are we?"

"It's a hallway that leads around the whole building. Only staff is allowed in it and we use it so we don't have to push our way through the crowd." Derek explained as he dragged   
Stiles down the hall and they took a turn and then another turn and Derek pushed open a door and they were behind the club, "We can head back to my place..."

"Good. Good, thats good." Stiles let Derek drag him across the parking lot and Derek pulled out his keys, clicking the button and the lights on a black Camaro flashed, "Seriously, you drive a Camaro?!"

Derek chuckled, "Yeah, something wrong with it?"

"Nope, no. It's perfect. Hot guy, hot car. I don't think my night couldn't get any better..." Stiles replied, as he slid into the passenger seat.

Derek shot him a seductive smirk, and started the car, "Well, we'll just have to see about that."

\---------------------------

And how wrong Stiles had been. When they'd first entered the house, Derek had taken Stiles hand and pinned them againt the wall by his head, attacking his mouth. The kiss was wild, sloppy and filled with heat. Derek broke it off and nibbled along Stiles' jaw, back up to his ear and then down his neck, nosing at the hollow of his throat and sucking a mark into the soft skin, "Fuck... Derek."

"Come on. Lets move this upstairs to the bedroom." Derek's voice was rough and husky and he sounded wrecked already, but then again, Stiles didn't think he sounded much better. 

They stumbled up the steps, cursing each time they tripped and Derek pulled him down a hall into a room. They backed up until the back of Stiles' legs hit the bed and he almost fell but Derek caught him and smiled, "Shirt off first."

Stiles grinned and reached down to pull his shirt off. He threw it somewhere in the room and Derek pushed him back onto the bed and then climbed up his body, planting kisses along his abdomen and chest, swiping his tongue over Stiles' collarbone. Stiles groaned and his hands scrabbled against Derek's shirt, "Derek.. Why do you still have a shirt on?"

"Oh, sorry, my apologies," Derek sat back and pulled his shirt off. Stiles' jaw dropped at the flexing muscle and rippling abs that came into view and Derek grinned at him, "Better?"

"Much." Stiles replied and pulled Derek back down, groaning at the contact as Derek rolled his hips against Stiles'. Stiles raked his fingers down Derek's backing, delighting in the little red marks he was leaving behind. He fingers bumped into the waistband of Derek's jeans and he slid his hands under them and under the boxers, until his hands were on bare flesh and he was pulling Derek closer.

Derek pulled back from where he'd been sucking marks into Stiles' pale skin and looked down at him, "Eager aren't we?"

"Fuck yes." Stiles slid his hands out and then around to the front of Derek's jeans, snapping the button.

Derek grabbed his hands though, stopping him, "Let me help." Derek jumped up and unzipped them, pushing them the rest the way down. Derek kneeled back on the bed and slid his hands up Stiles' legs until he reahced the top of his jeans, and he undid the button, and slid his fingers just inside the waistband, "Lift your hips." Stiles grinned as he did so and Derek slid the jeans along with his boxers down his legs and pulled them off, throwing them on the floor.

Derek bracketed Stile's thighs with his knees, as he knelt over him and leaned down to flick his tongue across Stiles' nipples, making him gasp and arch up off the bed. Derek huffed out a laugh and began working his way down Stiles' body, tracing the lines of lean muscle with his tongue, making Stiles squirm and wiggle beneath him, creating delicious friction between their cocks. He made his way to Stiles' hips pressing a kiss to each side, before moving on down to his cock.

He looked up at Stiles, "You're clean rght?" Stiles nodded and Derek grinned before flicking his tongue out tease him. 

Stiles' head fell back as he looked at Derek slowly lciking at his dick, "Oh my god... Derek.. fuck..." He fisted one hand in the Derek's hair and the other one in the sheets, twisting his hands and trying not to thrust his hips up as Derek took him fully into his mouth. 

Derek swirled his tongue around the tip, before moving down and humming around him, as Stiles pulled at his hair. He could hear Stiles whimpering and came up, letting go of him with a slick pop. 

Stiles looked down him, his eyes blown and his chest heaving, "Why'd you stop?"

"You look so gorgeous right now." Derek replied, his eyes traveling over Stiles' naked body, the slight flush of his chest, his kiss swollen lips, and his gorgoues eyes. 

Stiles felt a blush crawl up his neck which was ridiculous considering he was already naked and having sex with someone he just met but he felt it nonetheless, "Come here."

He saw Derek smile and crawl back up and go in for kiss but Stiles shook his head, smiling, "Nope, my turn." 

Stiles reached a hand in between their bodies and found Derek's cock, curling his fingers around it and gripping lightly. Stiles heard Derek gasp and he laid his forehead against Stiles' shoulder, gritting his teeth. Stiles stroked him lightly and moved his hand up to the tip, spreading the precome with his fingers and teasing the slit with his thumb. 

"Stiles... fuck... I have to..." Derek didn't finish and instead reached down and wrapped his own hand around Stiles, still slick with his spit. They got a good rythm going and soon both were thrusting into each others hands, little moans of pleasure slipping from their lips. Stiles came first, with a shout, splattering their chests and hands. He gave Derek a few more strokes and Derek followd him, coming all over between them and collapsing beside Stiles, breathing heavily.

They lay together, both coming down from their high, for about 10 minutes when Derek finally pulled himself up and walked to the bathroom attached to the room. He returned and he was all cleaned up and he had a washcloth in his hand, He wiped it gently over Stiles' torso and then threw it back into the bathroom. He pulled back the blanket on the bed and Stiles scrambled underneath it, shivering from the cold from being cleaned off and the ceiling fan blowing cool air onto him. 

Derek slid in behind him, throwing an arm around his waist and pulling him closer. Stiles settled into Derek's grip and sighed. He was about to fall asleep, when Derek nuzzled his ear, whispering, "Happy Birthday." Stiles fell asleep with a smile on his face, warmth snuggled up behind him.

\------------------------------

Stiles woke up to someone knocking on the door and he panicked for a minute before remembering where he was. He smiled again but then someone kept knocking on the door and started yelling, "Derek! Come on! Breakfast is ready!"

Stiles didn't know who it was and he definitely didn't want to make his presence known but then he felt Derek stir beside him, "Go away, Laura!" It apparently worked because Stiles heard her sigh and walk away. Derek kissed his shoulder and smiled at him, "Morning."

"Who was that?" Stiles asked, as Derek kissed a trail across his shoulders.

"My sister. Mom and dad made breakfast so she was telling me to come downstairs." Derek replied.

Stiles turned aorund in Derek's arm, facing him, "You live with your family stll?!"

Derek chuckled, "Yeah, it's not a big deal. We're all adults here and my family is really close, we enjoy each others company."

"Somehow that doesn't make this less weird. Were they here last night?" Stiles asked, beginning to panic again.

Derek kissed him gently though, and shook his head, "No, don't worry. We were alone last night."

Stiles sighed with relief, "Ok.. good. Well I'm going to take a shower and then head home to nurse my hangover because my head is killing me."

"Ok. There's towels in the bathroom and advil in the medicine cabinet." Derek watched as Stiles got up and made his way to the bathroom. He listened to the shower and had been   
thinking the whole time, when it turned off, he called out, "So when can I see you again?'

"In about five seconds!" Stiles yelled back, coming out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel from the waist down.

Derek snorted, "You know what I mean. Come on, Stiles... I really like you." Derek scooted to the end of the bed, and pulled Stiles in by his hips, "Please... I want to see you again."   
Derek nosed at his stomach, the skin smelled clean and like Derek's bodywash.

"IIt's really hard to say no when you do that..." Stiles huffed out a breath.

"Good. Come on, stay for breakfast. I can drive you home later and you can grab some clothes, its my night off and we can go out." Derek continued nosing at his skin and Stiles sighed, trailing his fingers through the dark hair.

"Fine... I need some clothes then." Stiles sighed and Derek stood up, dropping a kiss on his lips before getting him a tshirt and sweatpants from his dresser.

Stiles wore Derek's clothes and had breakfast with his family. It was undoubtedly the most awkward breakfast of his life. Derek's sister giving him knowing smirks, while his parents tried to make polite but awkward conversation. The only thing that made Stiles not run out of the house in embarrassment was Derek's hand resting on his knee, like a comforting weight. Towards the end though, Stiles couldn't bring himself to care though because he'd had Derek, an unbelievably gorgeous man, who was attracted to him, Stiles, a lanky, dorky, twenty one year old. 

And one last thing, he needed to do something for Danny as thanks for taking him to that club.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I've written anything close to porn, so forgive me if it is terrible I do hope you enjoyed reading this though because I had tons of fun wiritng it. 
> 
> Comments are always welcome.


End file.
